How He Confessed
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: Hello, my name is Kenji Ohgami and I'm going to confess to the one and only, Uriko Nonomura.


**Wow, it has been such a long time since I have been writing. I am so happy that I could write again, since school has been draining the energy out of me, but I still read a lot of fanfics though, I mean, everyone reads more than they write, right? Anyways, this is my first Keniko fanfic, it's okay if you won't go easy on me because if you do, I may never learn.**

**But don't judge me regarding the pairing or the plot, judge me by the way I write and the grammar errors, and spelling mistakes. And this is in Kenji (aka Bakuryu, not a killing ninja mind)'s point of view.**

**Let's start the story, shall we?**

**Oh wait, I forgot, Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar. It's sad.**

**:X:X:**

I don't know what to say to her, I've been planning everyday that I would confess to her right now, or at least that's what I tell myself.

I've been planning to tell her last week, and the week before that and even two months ago. But I wasn't ready yet, though Alice and Yugo told me I was chickening out. I certainly wasn't.

Ok, maybe I was.

So that is the reason why I want to confess to my best friend, Uriko Nonomura, and must I tell you that I am not going to chicken out anymore.

You're probably wondering when I fell in love with her, I don't really know, I just feel it. Like, when we were both riding on a bike, and she was really hyper about that, even though she went biking even when she didn't know me yet. I guess you could say it was because I was her best friend and she is so excited to be my best friend, too.

That explanation sounded like I just got friendzoned.

No. I will not allow myself to be friendzoned, because I'm going to confess to her right now.

After I clean my room like Yugo told me, and maybe pick a few flowers to give Uriko, and even get some medicine so Alice won't run out.

Huh, I'm stalling myself and wasted time cleaning my room, getting medicine and flowers, and look, I just lost two hours doing those things.

I think I took more time than I should.

Wait, I _know _I took more time than I should.

Maybe I could do Jenny a small favor and buy her some red wine. Ok, I really am distracting myself so I can avoid confessing to Uriko. And why exactly am I going to buy red wine for Jenny? Right, distracting.

Well, I could buy a scarf.

That sounded pretty gay, if you ask me. And I'm the one who said that.

Maybe I should go to her now to avoid distracting myself.

Which I am always doing whenever I try to confess to _her._ I guess I can say that this is one of the most hardest part of my life. Harder than being an _experiment _in Buzusima's lab.

Yeah, _that_ hard.

I just made a _that's what she said _joke, I could do that all day and find every single _that's what she said _jokes in the world.

Well, in this time, I could have already confessed to her, be boyfriend and girlfriend, get married, have kids, wait, remove that last part out, we're still sixteen. And also remove that part about getting married.

I'll save that part when we are already twenty years old. Or twenty one.

But that won't happen if I don't confess to her right now.

:X:X:

So, my plan was to tell her what I feel about her and be all happy and things, right? Well, apparently it didn't go out as planned.

I was so nervous, it was like the sun was coming towards Earth and it got hotter and hotter, and I kept getting sweaty and need some snow or rain to fall.

Yeah, but you can't because the sun's here getting the place hot.

Haha, stop joking, I am freaking out and sweaty and the temperature just got really hot, say, fifty degrees, but it's just thirty three.

I am freaking out more than I thought.

And just great, she saw me and is now walking towards me. And now I keep thinking, _You can do this, you can do this, your other self, when you've been an experiment, is a rogue ninja for God's sake!_

_**You probably can't do it, **_a part of me said.

_Yeah, you can! _Another part of me says.

_**No, he can't, he doesn't have the guts to,**_ great, I have two consciences that keep on fighting.

We can hear you thinking, too, they told me. Supposedly, I shouldn't have a conscience, much less _two._

But, I do, which is surprising since I have never talked to my consciences before in my life.

_**Mostly because you're all like 'hi, I am Bakuryu, don't piss me off 'cause I have awesome ninja skills!' that part of you pisses me off sometimes, **_probably the 'kenji' inner.

_No, he isn't. He's just being independent, _the 'bakuryu' side of me said. I thought I got rid of my Bakuryu inner? I thought.

_**No, he wasn't, **_Kenji told him. _**He was just hidden in a deep part of your head. He mostly comes out when you get drunk, or if you get angry.**_

So I didn't get rid of him? I asked.

_No you dumbass! _Bakuryu said. _If you did get rid of me, I wouldn't be here, now would I? _

Alright! Point taken, they were so pushy. And now to Uriko's house.

:X:X:

You know that time when you're trying to act cool in front of your first love and try to act like you don't care? And then, you begin acting funny and your crush thinks that it's cute?

Well, mine is not cute at all! The author started to punish me! And you know how?

Making me act like a complete idiot in front of Uriko!

Seriously, I don't know what I did to deserve that.

Wait, no, she told me it was for chickening out. But she's the author! She made me chicken out!

Wait, she said the reason is invalid. Damn authors. Making people seem stupid.

Anyways, I start making my way to her house and luckily, I devised a plan while getting there. It's a really simple plan that even an idiot can do. And unfortunately, it didn't go so well for me.

Maybe I was too much of an idiot.

She(the author) told me it was for chickening out again. I'm not liking this story, I just hope it has a good ending.

So, I was going to Uriko's house, and going there was easy, knocking on the door was the hard part.

It took a lot of courage just to knock on the door, I think it's gonna take every ounce of courage just to confess.

I'm pretty soft, I can't even confess to her. How can I ask her on a date?

Just be calm and collected, I tell myself. Just tell it to her, give the flowers... I forgot to tell you guys that I brought her flowers. Or did I tell you that already?

I might as well have brought some catnip.

Now, to the story, I knock on the door.

Someone opens and there stands... Alice.

"Hello, Kenji," Alice says to me, grinning. I think she knows my intentions of coming here. I think she can heal the wound in my heart if I get it broken. 'Cause, you know, she's a nurse.

"Don't worry about it," she told me. "She really likes you, you know that?"

No, I didn't know that. I think that can make it easier for me. But I'm not sure about that though. I mighy make myself look like a bigger idiot if I trust Alice.

So, I go inside of her house. I enter her room, knocking first anyway. Because I'm a gentleman.

The author told me that I was wearing a ripped scarf, clothes that have fainted colors, and I. Didn't even fix my hair, yet, I have the nerve to call myself a gentleman.

Well, it's the author's fault. She made me say it!

:X:X:

Well, would you look at that, I got slapped by the author. Hard.

I should stop offending authors for a while.

So, after knocking, I entered her room. She was just there, watching something which I think is Happy Tree Friends. She told me that one of them was bipolar, I think she was talking about Flippy.

You may think that she's some type of psychopathic half-beast because she acts normal at the sight of blood, and only panics when someone she loves is in danger.

It doesn't sound psycho, now does it? Absolutely normal.

"H-hi there," I said. Well, more like stuttered anyway. She stood up from her position and smiled at me.

"Kenji! I was just watching Happy Tree Friends just now. Wanna watch it with me?" she exclaimed.

Of course I said yes, I can't just say no. After a few minutes of watching, I finally gathered enough courage to confess to her.

"Hey, Uriko," I said. She looked at me. "Hm?"

"W-well, I-I've been waiting for a-a long time t-to talk to you about it a-and," well, this is it. Finally going to confess. "I love you,"

Huh, I said it. But, she doesn't have a shocked expression. I wonder why.

She smiled at me and hugged me. "I know," she whispered.

What? She knew that I liked her? But how?

She giggled. "Alice told me,"

Alice! Of course!

And she was just there, standing in the doorway, smiling at us. "I grew impatient," Alice said. "And so did Yugo,"

**:X:X:**

**I think that went well. Gosh, this took me more than a month to finish. Well, not really a whole month, I could've finished this in a few hours or less, but you know me, I get distracted a lot.**

**And school, definitely because of school I didn't have the time to finish this early.**

**You probably don't know bloody roar, but ever since I was... when did I love this game again? I forgot. But, I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**I think I'm going to make the request Bubble Smoosher asked me to make. It's going to be a multi-chapter story, and it's SasuSaku!**

**Maybe a cliche vampire fic, I hope it would get much reviews, and no flames. And also, I hope I could update fast. If you're going to read that, it's going to take me a lot of time to finish.**

**But I'll try to make it an awesome vampire fic, and not something like twilight.**

**And about this story, How He Confessed, please read and review. Act like a critic.**

**I need it to be a good story writer. **


End file.
